Can I Have This Dance
by JennaLynne
Summary: A Carlisle/Esme one shot. Pure fluff, complete drabble. An experiment that got out of control. But on a good note, I love the way it came out. 1st place in x0 AVD 0x's 2008 FanFiction Contest!


**Author's Note: This started out as a chapter for Fade to Black, and got competely out of hand. I figured it was better off as a Carlisle/Esme one-shot, since I never write anything with Esme. (I'm way too jealous). On a different, yet related note, I'm really, really, really, happy with the way it came out. I think it may be one of the best thing's I've ever written. It's a song-fic, and the song is "Can I have this Dance" from "High School Musical 3" (don't laugh, read the damn lyrics.) Please review it, let me know how I've done.**

* * *

An evening storm rumbled outside the windows. The thunder, a bit dim and distant, sounded like the sky clearing its throat. Rain slid down the windows like an endless fall of grey tears. Music drifted through the hallway, Chopin, Carlisle surmised. A piano concerto, and a recorded one at that. He followed the sounds, letting it lead him into his own bedroom. The deep velvet curtains were thrown wide open, twilight had fadeded into blackness, and the only light that entered was sporadic, stemming from the random lighting strikes. Their bed lay beneath the single pane of glass, the only piece of furniture in the room. The central focal point.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

Esme was dancing, barefoot on the polished wooded floor. Her leg arched behind her knee, bent in a seemingly impossible angle. he shrugged off his labcoat, tossing it on a nearby chair. She did a neat pirouette, and landed swiftly in his arms.

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

"Hello there." She whispered when he caught her.

"Don't stop on my account…" came his simply worded reply, with a soft smile.

"Join me, then" she said easily, shrugging

There was no thought involved in his response. He wrapped his hands around her waist; she locked her arms about his neck.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

She let him lead, mentally counting the steps in her head, a dance from a previous era, a soft and focused waltz. Esme pulled herself closer to him, laying her head on his perfectly sculpted chest. She closed her eyes.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

More thunder rolled, followed by a flash of lighting, temporarily illuminating their faces. They spun effortlessly around the room, moving seamlessly, it was easier than breathing. Carlisle twirled her around, dipped her low.

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

She looked up at him, eyes wide, filled with the astonishment of finding first love. He was amazed that, seventy years later, he still felt that same pull towards her. With a flick of his arm, he drew her back to his chest. Esme rose, on the tips of her toes, pulled his mouth down to her own. She tasted sweet, a mix of lavender and freesia, gentle, like the music that surrounded them.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

He tightened his grip about her waist, dragging the kiss deeper. Remaining intertwined, they continued to float around the room. Breathless, she broke away, her hair hanging loose and messy, framing her rounded face.

"Carlisle" she sighed his name on a breath.

"Yes, love?" he murmured, falling back into the easy rhythm of the dance.

"Don't let go."

"Never." He whispered. "I'll never let go."

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

The notes had long since stopped playing, the only music the moved with now was that of the rain.

"I have to ask…" he said softly

"Mhmm?" she looked up at him, curious.

"What brought all this on? You haven't danced in years."

She shrugged. "It seemed like a night for ballet."

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "You amaze me."

"I was wrong though,"

"Oh? How so?" his tone was muted, but he was clearly intrigued.

"It was a night for waltzing."

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

He leaned back, using his foot to kick the door closed. In the same movement, he swept her into his arms. She smiled as their lips met again. Gently, he deposited her onto their bed, and without letting go, drew the curtains shut.

"mon amour, pour toujours" Carlisle whispered

"I love you too. For always."

_Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance?_


End file.
